After Twelve Years
by Distance-0
Summary: Yondaime gets revived by Orochimaru and goes back to konoha. He reunits with naruto. i'm bad at summaries, so please read and find out. COMPLETE! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Prologue

There was nothing I could do…….

As I lay here watching my screaming child, a deep sense of regret and darkness over shadowed me.

I was dying….. This much I knew for a fact. As the life forces slowly leave me, I reached over, took my child in my arms and cuddled him. His cries slowly ceased and he cooed softly. I looked at him sadly, here he is now, being held by his father and is protected for the moment. But pretty soon, he would be on his own. I drew my dying breathe and whispered in his ear.

"Be strong, Naruto, my son."

Then I closed my eyes, and fell.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yondaime:_

_I woke up to find myself in a dark chamber. An un familiar face came into my vision. "Welcome back…." A voice said. "….Yondaime." I recognized the voice as Orochimaru sensei's. But the face looked nothing like him. "I want you to relax…" he said. "Sensei? Wait! Who are you." I jumped back. Then I decided Sensei or not, this is getting too dangerous for me to stay. So using my Body Flicker Jutsu I fled to area, and started to make my way back to the place I knew. My home… Konohagakure…… Sandaime would know the answers to my question. Why am I not dead? _

---------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ---------- -----------------

"Oii! Ero-Sennin!" Blonde hair boy shouted loudly as he ran over to the white hair perv, "Train me! I waited forever for you to come back!" Jiraiya sighed; there was just simply no way for him to avoid the boy. "Naruto-" he started.

"Oiroke no jutsu! Harem version!" The boy said lazily. There was a puff of smoke and a bunch of (Ahem) girls appeared. "Jiraiya Sama," one of them whined, "train me!"

"Okay!" Jiraiya answered drooling. Just then, Tsunade came running. "Jiraiya! Come quick." She said and took off towards her office.

"Well Naruto! Duty calls!" Jiraiya said smugly and took off.

"Hey!" the boy shouted after him, "You never really have any duty...Geez!"

---------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ---------- -----------------

_Yondaime:_

_How things have changed…. I thought sadly…So Sandaime died too huh. I now stand in my old office. With in minutes of my arrival, Godaime had started to fill me in on the information I had lacked. Orochimaru is evil huh? I thought dully. But there was however, one thing I longed to know and yet she would not tell me. Then I heard foot steps and Godaime brust into the room with my sensei._

"_So it's true!" Jiraiya Sensei said. "He did use that technique huh?"_

_For the next few hours we spent the time questioning each other. I was quite satisfied. I now know basically everything that happened to me. According to them, Orochimaru would come after me, but I'll be ready. Now, for my final question._

"_Sensei, Godaime, please, tell me…. How is he?"_

"_OII! TSUNADE OBAA CHAN! ERO-SENNIN! WHAT'S KEEPING YOU!" a voice shouted._

"_Well… I guess that answers your question!" Sensei smiled._

_A boy brusted into the room. "What's the big ide- eh? Who is he?"_

"_Naruto!" Godaime said, "don't be rude!"_

"_Huh? Oh yeah! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna become the hokage one day!"_

"_Don't talk like that!" the hokage said crossly, "humph this is-"_

"_It's okay." I said, "I can introduce myself. My name is Kazama Arashi."_


	3. Chapter 3

"What! He really said that! He's Kazama Arashi!" Iruka nearly choked.

"yeah he said that, wait is he a really famous guy? Then why didn't he tell me?" Naruto was full of questions as he and Iruka sat in the Ramen shop eating ramen.

"He didn't tell you huh?" Iruka said, "Maybe he…."

"Huh? What's the matter Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of ramen.

"It's nothing!" Iruka smiled. He would go ask about this later. "So Naruto! What did he look like?"

"Like me!" Naruto answered, "Only a grown up version… wonder why?"

---------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ---------- -----------------

_Yondaime:_

_I was on my way to Ichiraku Ramen to eat. But when I stopped at the entrance, I heard Naruto's voice. He was talking with another person which I recognized as Iruka. Then I heard Naruto, "He looked so nice! When he smiled at me I felt so warm inside! And even though things have changed now I'm still not used to adults looking at me like that! Especially one I haven't met before, I mean it's a real change you know. Before they'd see me and…" He trailed off. I felt confused, what did he mean? I entered, and everyone looked up at me. Iruka immediately reacted but a stopped him. Not yet I thought, don't make such big fuzz! _

"_Oh! Hey OO Chan! You like ramen too?" Naruto smiled._

"_Yes," I said, "very much."_

"_Well then, Enjoy! Come on, Iruka Sensei!" Naruto smiled at me and dragged Iruka along._

"_Ojii San." I said, "This boy…. Naruto, can you tell me about him. His past I mean. After Kyuubi."_

_"Well," The man started, "As far as I can think back, after the Monster was sealed into him, the fourth died. And no one wanted him so he grew up alone. Yes adults hated him,-Not me of Course, but the others- they were cruel to him. The looks they gave him were cruel and cold. I don't know how a small boy could have survived like that. Yes, at one point he was even called a monster. The children followed their parents' example and left him alone as well. One time though I did see him play with other kids. He looked so happy. But as the sun sets the children's parents came and took them home. And Naruto watched them with their parents with a sad look. Then he walked home alone.But things changed now! Iruka there is acting so much like a dad to Naruto! Taking him here and treating him to ramen! The villagers are nice too! But dispite the cold shoulders, Naruto remained cheerful and strong! He plans on becoming the hokage one day."_

_"Ojii San, Thanks!" I paid for my meal and walked off. After listening to that I was full of sadness and regret and a little bit jealous of Iruka too. I looked up at the sky. Naruto, I thought, I'm alive now! We'll start over. And someday, I hope you'll forgive me for my actions. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Yondaime:_

_"So Orochimaru took the last of the Uchiha?" I said to myself. I was pacing back and forth trying to think up an efficient way to defeat Orochimaru. Thankfully, my house was never sold. But when I got here it was spider infested and a bit dusty. This thinking was giving me quite a headache! I walked over to the window to get some fresh air and saw Naruto running back to his apartment. He went in and slammed the door. Seconds later he came back out with his head protector and started looking for someone. Then there was a knock on my door. _

"_Come in." I said. Jiraiya Sensei came tumbling in. _

"_Hide me." He gasped. As I was wondering why he would say that, Naruto burst in._

"_Ero-Sennin!" he cried, "Train me!"_

"_Naru..." I started, but sensei cut me off._

"_Naruto!" he coughed and tried to look serious, "Today I will be very busy! So, I will put you in better hands. Ahem. Naruto this is my top student Kazama Arashi! But also know as….. Yondaime Hokage! He came back due to the Jutsu of Orochimaru. So today…or from now on! He will train you my stead." _

"_Ehh!" we both gasped._

"_Sensei when did you"_

"_Is it true? Are you the hokage? Orochimaru? Wait! Sasuke! Did you see Sasuke? Where was Orochimaru? Did he do anything to Sasuke?" he was firing everything at me._

"_Whoa kiddo. One at a time! I can't answer them all!" I chuckled._

"_Then Sasuke! Did you see Sasuke?"He asked urgently._

"_Sasuke, the Uchiha kid? Why so urgent? Your boyfriend?" I teased._

"_My what? No! He's my best friend." He said._

"_Sorry kid. I didn't."_

_Naruto looked disappointed. _

"_Well, Naruto! Let's train! Show me what you're made of!"_

---------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ---------- -----------------

_Yondaime:_

"_Well, what are your techniques?" I asked._

"_Kagebushin, kuchoise no jutsu, oiroke no jutsu, harem no jutsu" he started._

"_Harem? What's that?" I asked._

"_You want to know?" Naruto asked playfully. "Sure thing!"_

"_Harem no Jutsu!"_

"_NOOOOO!" came a wail, I turned around just in time to see sensei's nose squirt out blood, and faint. I frowned, what technique is Naruto using?_

_I look at him and suddenly I knew, "for someone to make up a technique like that, you're a genius Naruto!"_

"Heeheehee!" Naruto laughed.

"_Okay!" I said, "let's train!"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**the dialogues in this one is a bit whacko, so i'm sorry, please forgive me. And I want to thank all that looked at my story, reviewed or given me advice. you guys are very kind and I'm very thankful! **

_Yondaime:_

_Later on that day, we sat on top of the Hokage Mountain. A small breeze blew in our faces and I looked at Naruto. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed. As I began to relax naruto said something that I hoped and prayed to avoid._

"_Say, Hokage Sama, It occurred to me just now. You were the one that seal Kyuubi into me right?"_

_I closed my eyes and did not speak for the longest time._

"_I'm sorry..." I said softly "Naruto, forgive me. I knew of all the children, you'd definitely grow up strong. It was my fondest wish for you to be viewed as a hero…not a monster."_

"_There's nothing to be sorry about!" he said._

_I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling._

"_If it wasn't for Kyuubi. I would have died a long time ago." He said. _

"_But hokage sama. Of all the children, why me? Didn't my…..parents, you know, protest? At all?" he asked softly, "I mean…"_

"_Naruto, your parents loved you. More than you know. Your mother, she died giving birth to you and your father…he…" _

"_He what?" Naruto asked._

"_He cried." I said, "But they knew it was the right thing to do."_

"_I see….' Naruto muttered._

_I laid a hand on his shoulder._

"_But you know." He said, "I'll be more than excepted once I become the hokage!"_

_I was startled by his voice and how strong it sounded. _

"_But you know Naruto. It takes hard work to become one." I said._

"_I'm surpassing you!" Naruto said._

"_What?"_

"_Well, it did take you three years to learn the Rasengan right? But it took me a week! Just ask Tsunade Obaa-Chan." He said proudly._

_I was surprised. But it's only natural that my son surpasses me. I just regret not being able to be there to congratulate him. He must have been proud. _

"_It's getting late Naruto. Best to get going!" I stood up. And as I was about to leave naruto aksed, "Hokage Sama, I faintly remember someone saying something to me when I was a baby. I remember crying and pain, then someone picked me up and whispered something in my ear. I think that was when the kyuubi just got sealed in."_

"_Hmmm, Naruto that someone was me."_

"_What did you say?" he asked._

"_Well, I let you know when the time is right!" I said as I knelt back down in front of him. Then laying a hand on his head I said very gently, "When the time is right, I'll tell you everything. Don't rush it okay?" _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Welp, sigh, here it is, the final chapter of the story. throughout the story i've recieved complaints about the shortness of the content. So the last chapter i wrote is longer than usual. if me readers are still not satisfied itruely am sorry. this reallyis the best i could do. in fact, longest i've ever wrote. **

It's been a week since Yondaime arrived, Naruto and Yondaime had been training almost everyday. It's been real fun, the Hokage was very warm and caring towards Naruto and after they train everyday when they finished their training they would go to Ichiraku's to eat ramen. And today was no different.

"OO chan," Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen, "you're awfully quiet today. What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Yondaime was startled, he was deep in thought, "Oh, nothing, really, I was just thinking."

"Of what?" Naruto asked.

"I have a son, but only he doesn't know he's my son. Do you think he would forgive me for abandoning him and not telling him that I'm his father?"

"Of course not! You didn't have a choice, I mean, kyuubi killed you didn't he? And as for not telling him, maybe the time is not right….that's what I think…." Naruto said.

Yondaime looked at him curiously. It was strange, but if Naruto really thought that way, Maybe now's a good time to tell him.

"Naruto kun!" a voice called.

"Ah! Shizune Nee Chan!" Naruto said, "What's up?"

"Godaime wants to talk to you. Please go now."

"Huh!" Naruto huffed, "What's she want now, so late at night?" But none the less, Naruto got up and started out the door. Yondaime looked at Shizune curiously, wondering why Godaime would want to talk to Naruto. They both left Ichiraku's and watched as naruto enter the building.

"Yondaime Sama, Godaime said she wanted you to know now's the time. It's now or never." Shizune said. Then it dawned me, "No!" I gasped, "not now! Naruto's not ready yet." With that I took off towards the building.

_Meanwhile_

"Oii, Tsunade Obaa Chan!" Naruto entered the office, "What's up?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade snapped. "but Naruto, have you ever about your parent?"

"Sometimes, but that's not really gonna do me any good, they're dead!" Naruto replied.

_Boy is he heart less…. _Tsunade thought, "But you know the fourth, haven't you ever wondered why you look alike?"

Naruto yawned, "nope, Obaa Chan! I'm tired this is boring, if you really think I have that kind of spare time on my hands, then let me go find Sasuke."

"NARUTO!" Tsunade exloded, " I'M TRYING TO TALK SERIOUS HERE! SO ME SERIOUS YOURSELF! WHO DOYOU THINK YOU ARE ANY WAY!"

"I'm me…" Naruto said lazily.

Tsunade felt her anger rise. A horrible silence fill the air. "ehehehe, is it just me or did the pressure in here just increase?' Naruto said nervously.

Arashi arrived before the building and was about to enter when the chair came crashing out the window of the hokage's office, seconds later the hokage's shouts followed.

_Uh oh! _Yondaime thought, _this can't mean anything good._ And with that though in mind, he charged up the building stair towards the hokage office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, I'll get straight to the point! The fourth is your father! Think about it, who in the village do you think would give their newborn baby as a sacrifice for kyuubi?" Tsunade said.

"……. No," Naruto said, "that's not possible! Our last names aren't even the same!"

"Oh, so you want one of the hokage's many enemies to come find you and kill you because they know for a fact that the hokage had a son?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow.

Naruto was in a state of shock and the hokage's words suddenly came to him. 'I have a son, but only he doesn't know he's my son.' _So he was referring to me?_ Naruto thought. Just then the 4th burst into the room. "Godaime!" he said urgently, then he looked at his shocked son. "Naruto, I…." Naruto looked up, he didn't know whether to hug him or to run away from him. Yondaime took a small step toward Naruto.

"Don't come near me!" Naruto shouted. Then before anyone could stop him he escaped through the window Tsunade broke. Yondaime then ran out the office to chase after him, but only to find the place outside deserted. 'Where on earth is he?' Yondaime thought urgently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto jumped through the trees of the Konoha terrain. 'this can't be' he thought, 'this can't be happening! ARRGH! I don't know what to think anymore. Just then a large snake came into his view blocking his path.

"Well, well, what have we here?" said a voice.

Naruto looked up; this voice can only belong to one person. "Orochimaru!" He said darkly. And indeed the person standing on the snake was Orochimaru and next to him was! Naruto gasped, "Sasuke!"

"It's been a long time hasn't it…. Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke come back! There's still time! Orochimaru just wants to transfer into you!" Naruto shouted, he forgot all about tonight's issue over his father for a moment.

"So what? If I can kill Itachi, it doesn't really matter who takes over me." Sasuke said coldly. "But no matter, this won't concern you any more because after tonight is through, you'll be dead!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled, "Why are you here?"

"To take back Yondaime, oh and since you're here, I'll kill you too!"

Naruto gasped, and Sasuke jumped off the snake and stuck Rikiri through Naruto at a frightening speed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yondaime:_

'_Naruto! Where are you?' I thought desperately. Just then, I heard a loud noise and looked up to see a huge snake in the middle of the forest. There was a dull silent, then I heard Naruto shout, "Sasuke!" and a moment later the boy jumped off the snake and attacked something below him. I heard Naruto scream in pain. And without thinking I took off towards the snake._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The closer I got to the snake however, the more uneasy I felt. I then realized that it was the great amount of chakra that made me so uneasy. That chakra I felt was the Kyuubi's. I sped up; there was not a moment to waste. As I drew near I could hear the battle going on, with one final jump I landed in the clearing just in the to see, the boy, Sasuke aiming chidori at Naruto's heart._

_There was no time to think! I reacted instantly and jumped in front of Naruto as Sasuke struck. The blow tore straight through me but I couldn't feel it. In fact, I can't feel anything as I fell to the ground. Naruto appear beside me a few moments later._

"_Wh-why?" He asked._

"_But you already know why."_

"_Please, don't die….dad….." Naruto was crying._

_But it doesn't matter if I'm dying or not. Naruto called me dad. A great feeling of happiness swelled within me._

"_Naruto…" I managed," You know when you asked me about what I said to you before I died? Well I tell you now, and I have something to add to it."_

_He leaned closer and I whispered in his ear. "Be strong, Naruto, my son. I love you." And shadow closed in on me once more. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt pain, but not physically. His father was dead again. They didn't even spend so much time together. Then he felt anger. No… it was beyond anger. He then felt the kyuubi take over him and he completely lost conscious, lost control. The last thing he remembered was see red visible chakra all over his body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto woke up it was light. He was lying in a hospital bed. Tried to remember what had happened. Then he heard voices in the hall. He rushed out to find Godaime and Shizune.

"What happened? Where's my d" he remembered again.

"Naruto when we got there you had already lost conscious. The huge snake was torn into piece and Orochimaru was gone. You were alive but the fourth…"Shizune answer.

Naruto cursed then punched the hospital wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A week later…_

Naruto sat on the Hokage Mountain alone. A small breeze blew in his face. Everything was peaceful. '…… Don't worry dad…..' he thought, 'I'll become the hokage one day for sure……just keep on watching over me!'

The End.


End file.
